Improvements in wireless communication devices are continually being developed to meet ever increasing consumer demands. In addition to the standard voice function, current devices often support many additional services and accessories. Such expanded functionality is enabled, at least in part, in view of the enhanced infrastructure available for communication as well as increased processing power of the individual devices.
As an example, many users utilize wireless devices to browse the Internet and download files. The speed of the download is generally dependent on the type of wireless network through which the files are downloaded. For instance, many wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones, are configured to access data over more than one type of wireless network. Such devices are known as dual or multi-mode devices. Many wireless networks, such as the cellular data networks (e.g., EDGE, GSM or the like) are generally slower than wireless local area networks, such as those implemented according to the 802.11x standards. As more telephones are equipped with cellular data network accessibility, data transfers over cellular data networks tend to occupy a significant portion of the service provider's bandwidth.